1. Technical Field text
The present disclosure relates to gas recirculation systems used in minimally invasive surgical procedures.
2. Background Information
Minimally invasive surgical procedures, including endoscopic surgical procedures, such as laparoscopic, arthroscopic, hyteroscopic, thoracoscopic surgical procedures, are becoming more common place in the surgical environment due to shorter recovery times, shorter operating durations, and reduced costs. Minimally invasive surgical procedures are typically performed with instruments inserted through small, artificially created openings or portals in the patient.
In a laparoscopic surgical procedure, a gas is injected into the peritoneal cavity through an artificial opening in the abdomen created by a verres needle. Typically, the type of gas that is injected is a CO2 gas, although a mixture of two or more gases or a different gas may also be suitable depending on the surgical procedure. In a laparoscopic procedure, the CO2 gas is used to distend the pneumoperitoneum, thereby creating an air space for the surgeon to visualize the organs and to maneuver surgical instruments and an endoscope. The CO2 gas is injected into the peritoneal cavity under pressure by an insufflation device. Examples of insufflation devices suitable for this application are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,592 and U.S. Patent Ser. No. 62/037,893, which are all hereby incorporated by reference.
After the pneumoperitoneum is first distended, an endoscope with a camera (which is connected to a monitor) is inserted into the abdominal cavity to visualize the interior of the cavity and, more particularly, the operative space. The endoscope typically remains inserted for the duration of the surgical procedure. Other openings may also be created to provide access to other surgical instruments into the abdominal cavity.
The instrumentation used to cut, cauterize, ablate or vaporize tissues inside the abdomen during a minimally invasive surgical procedure, such as a laparoscopic procedure, results in surgical smoke which may pose a health risk to the patient and may also pose a health risk to the surgeon and other individuals in the operating room if some or all of the surgical smoke escapes to the operating room. As used herein, the term “surgical smoke” includes, without limitation, gases or aerosols that may contain toxins, particulate matter, irritants, viable cells and viruses, water vapor, and other contaminants. Surgical smoke also impairs the surgeon's visualization via the camera in the endoscope. This impairment to visualization can also be further accentuated by fogging or condensation on the camera lens due to the CO2 gas entering the abdominal cavity at below body temperature. Impairing visualization can interfere with the surgical procedure and result in risk to the patient's health. Furthermore, impairing visualization may also lead to delays in the operation, in particular in operations involving robotic assisted surgical procedures performed remotely.